Do you Love me?
by ace1queen
Summary: To meet a girl, and fall in love. After Kalin's imprison, the girl dies unable to say her last words. 3 years later, Yusei meets the girl whom he thought had died. Full Summary Inside. Oneshot. Yusei x OC


**A/N: This is a one-shot that occurred in the Yu-gi-oh 5d's Dark Signer Arc. It also had some parts of The Enforcers (Team Satisfaction in Japanese Version) in the past. Now if you DON'T LIKE OC(s), then you don't have to read this, thanks. And it's kind of long… (warning). Anyway, Yusei x OC. Enjoy! ****Damn, I suck at summaries btw.  
>Also, I also have this story up on Quizilla, just go to my account which also happens to be named 'Ace1queen' – and find it, it also includes pictures. ^^ <strong>

Full Summary: To meet a girl, and fall in love but only to be afraid what will happen, and after Kalin's imprison, the girl dies. Unable to say her last words, she died, wishing for her life to be longer. After 3 years, in the Dark Signer Arc, Yusei meets the girl whom he thought had died, but her feelings changed. Instead of love there was hatred and the lust to destroy – to destroy her past feelings for Yusei. Yusei x OC

* * *

><p>Character Info:<p>

Name: Alta Kessler (first name, surname)

Age: 18 years old in the 'Dark Signer Arc' and around 15 years old with 'Team Satisfaction/The Enforcers.' **[A/N: I'm going to use 'The Enforcers' here because it's the English Version but in the Japanese Version it's Team Satisfaction]**

Appearance: Long white hair and gentle red eyes, looks relaxed and kind.

Family: Kalin (elder brother), parents – deceased.

Personality:  
>Alta is a good listener, and helps people around her. She prefers to avoid violence – especially bloodshed. And she cares deeply about her brother, Kalin and Yusei, Jack and Crow.<br>She wasn't part of 'The Enforcers' but she would treat the gang's injuries – even if it's a minor scratch or something. She takes care of younger children and would sometimes play duels with duel-disks or on the ground.  
>She's really patient compared to her brother who usually rushes into things, she spends most of the time (when she was 15 and in Satellite) taking care of children, treating injuries, sometimes playing duels and caring for her brother and gang.<br>When Alta is around her brother gang, she would listen to Jack's troubles and sometimes follows him to the empty to the empty theatre where he sits on the throne, and she would also sit down nearby and doesn't disturb him). Since Crow fell in love with her cooking, he would always bug her to cook for him (sometimes earning a bump on the head from Kalin for bothering him) which she would laugh and make him his favourite food (cup ramen). And would help Kalin building his deck (she has no flaw in making a perfect deck – and she has a really good deck) which he also begs her to help him. When Yusei fiddling with mechanics, she would also help him. Not to mention that she's also a pro at hacking and computer skills which surpasses him.  
>She likes to sit in silence – sometimes meditate – that's why she goes along with Jack to the empty theatre.<br>Also, her personality changes when she duels with strong opponents (which scares Crow and Kalin a lot), she gets all serious and confident. And also strikes without mercy. It's like a split personality.

Deck: A Lightsworn deck – which is extremely powerful and she could easily beat Crow, Jack, Kalin and Yusei easily in a duel – much to their dismay.  
>Fortunately (for Crow, Jack, Yusei and Kalin) she doesn't duel much – since they dislike losing to her when she beats them in a few turns despite the fact they want her to update their decks and duel them which she 75% of the time, refuses.<p>

[Note: Her personality changes in the Dark Signer Arc.]

* * *

><p><span>~Do you Love me? A Yusei Fudo One-shot~<span>

_Remember…? The time when we first met… the day I fell in love…with you…_

~Alta's POV~

Midnight. The time of the night where all these 'people' come out and play. Well, in here, it's all these gang people that will do anything to get their ways.  
>I panted as a ran, my long white hair flying everywhere along with the cool night's breeze. I turned abruptly around as I heard footsteps.<p>

"What's this?" a voice sneered, "A girlie? Oh – what are you doing so late at night?" He came into my view, a sneering, fat man, his eyes glittered with greed as the Criminal Marker winked evilly from his cheeks.

I merely gave him a glare. Truth is, I was looking for Kalin – who always disappears in the middle of the night. Seriously, where is he dashing off in the middle of the night?

"Well?" the man demanded, then he smirked as his eyes fell onto my duel disk, "Girlie," he began nastily, "Let's play a duel. You win and I will leave you alone for the rest of my life. But if _I _win, then I take your deck and duel-disk."

"Fine by me," I answered, and I shoved my deck into the empty slot on my duel disk which can hold a deck.

"Let's Duel!" we both shouted as we activated our duel disks.

* * *

><p>"Now, Judgment Dragon! Finish him off!" I commanded.<p>

I smiled in victory as his life-points drained to zero.

"How…?" the man gasped as he fell to his knees, "How could I lose to a weak-looking girl like you?"

My eye twitched at the remark, _Weak-looking? WEAK-looking?_ Gee, do I just look too gentle to be a strong duelist! Has anyone at all heard a saying called 'Don't judge a book by its cover?'

"I've won," I said quietly, as the duel holograms disappeared, "Now, leave me alone."

"Leave _you_ alone?" the man looked up and sneered, "You expect me to keep by our little deal! Well – girlie, give me your deck!" he made a lunge for my left arm and twisted it. I cried out in pain.

"Is that how you treat a lady when you ask her out?" a boy stepped out from the darkness, he had a leather vest on and had blonde hair, "Some gentleman you are."

"Um...Jack?" another boy said, he too had a leather vest on and had spiky orange hair, "Does it look like he's asking the girl out?"

"…Whatever, Crow," the boy called Jack muttered, "Anyway, it looks like a damsel in distress! So time for the prince in shining armour!"

I raised an eyebrow at this 'Damsel in distress' and 'Prince in shining armour' thing. This isn't a fairytale…

"Who are you?" the man, gripping my arm spat out, "Can't you see that I'm busy here!"

Crow sniggered, "Some honest person you are, No wonder the idiots from 'Killers' gang makes deals and breaks them, I thought they were much polite than this, right Jack?"

Jack nodded in agreement, "Some way to treat a lady."

I sighed, are they just standing there bickering or saving a 'damsel in distress?'

The man's grip my arm loosen, as he turned to face Jack and Crow, "Listen here-" his voice broke off as he crumpled senseless to the ground and I stood above him with my fist raised and my eye twitching.

"Nice!" Crow grinned cheekily, "A girl knocking out a man! Not something you see every day! Did you see that Yusei, Kalin?"

"Sure did," as another boy stepped out from the darkness, he had black spiky hair with gold highlights.

"Didn't see that well though," a familiar voice said, "Too less light and that fat dude was blocking the way."

My eyes widened with surprised and relief, I knew who that voice belonged to! Kalin!

"Kalin!" I gasped out I rushed forward to hug him.

"EH?" Kalin yelled in shock, "ALTA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SO LATE AT NIGHT! YOU SHOULD BE IN BED!"

"…Is she his girlfriend or something?" Crow asked, "But what Kalin said made him sound like a mother…"

"Does he look like a mother to you?," Jack snorted as Yusei smirked in amusement.

I released him and cocked my head to the side, "But you went out so late, so I decided to follow you! I was worried! You had been getting injuries and going out late at night these days!"

"Okay…" Crow muttered, "Probably his girlfriend…this is going to be awkward if they kiss or something…"

I blinked surprisingly at Crow, "Eh? Do I look like his girlfriend or something?"

"…Yes…"

"She's my sister, idiot," Kalin stated.

"…WHAT!" everyone yelled,

"B-but...you look nothing alike! Wait…you do!" Crow spluttered, his eyes ready to pop out of his head.

"Kay, whatever," Kalin shrugged, "Alta, meet The Enforcers!"

"The Enforcers?" I repeated dumbly, "What's that?"

"It's a gang!" Kalin declared proudly, "Found by me of course! This is Jack, Crow and Yusei! This is Alta, my sister, guys!"

"…Jack…Crow…Yusei…" I repeated softly as a stared at them. I met Yusei's eyes last but I flinched softly as his sapphire eyes met mine.  
>Strangely, I felt myself turned a light shade of pink (thank goodness it was dark) and my heart started beating like a drum.<p>

_Is this what they call Love at First Sight?  
>I fell in love with you ever since I first met you.<em>

* * *

><p>~Yusei's POV~<p>

I regarded the beautiful girl with interest as she stared at us. When she stared at me, her eyes meeting mine, she flinched softly. Then I felt this strange, fluttering feeling in my heart. I frowned. What is this feeling…?

"Well!" Crow announced loudly, breaking me off my thoughts, "Since I saw Alta's amazing dueling skills, I want to duel her!"

"Warning," Kalin said automatically like a robot, "When Alta duels, her personality changes. Please do not have a heart attack when you saw her other personality."

"A split personality…?" Jack murmured next to me, "Interesting…"

Crow looked excited at this, "Wow I can't wait! Let's duel already!"

Alta looked at Kalin nervously, he only grinned and have me a thumbs-up.

"Fine…" she muttered, "Let's duel…"

"Hey Kalin," Crow grumbled as our duel disk activated, "Does she even have a split personality?" and pointed at Alta who was watching him through her gentle red eyes.

Kalin grinned, "You'll find out."

"…Whatever, I'll go first! Draw!" Crow yelled. He glanced at his card that he drew and smirked, "Alright! I play Blackwing-Fane the Steel Chain in Defense Mode! **[ATK: 500 DEF: 800]** Then I throw down a face down! Turn end!"

Alta stood there, the shadows covering her face, I could see her lips were twitching slightly. I frowned. Isn't she going to move or something?

"Did she fall asleep or something?" Jack asked.

"…I doubt so," I answered.

Kalin who was watching nearby was hiding behind Jack and was wide-eye with fear, "I don't like her split personality…it's scary…Not satisfying…"

Jack and I both snickered. Alta looks too pretty and gentle to be scary. Her red eyes are always gentle, as I always see it.

"Hey!" Crow yelled impatiently, "Are you going to move or not!"

Alta raised her head, the shadows disappearing as her face came into sight. Her red eyes showed no mercy and looked…bloodthirsty…  
>"Ready to lose?" she smirked, "My turn! Draw!" she merely glanced her cards in her hand and smirked, "Prepare to lose, weakling."<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Kalin screamed, "It's here! NOOO! WHEN DID SHE HAD A SPLIT PERSONALITY TO BEGIN WITH! NOOO!"

Jack stared at Alta for awhile, "HUH! What happened! And why is Kalin screaming like a girl?"

I watched Alta with curiosity, this is getting interesting…

"I'M NOT WEAK!" Crow screeched.

"You are," Alta smirked, "I activate Mystical Typhoon to destroy your face down! Then I activate Fissure to destroy your monster! Say Good-bye!"

Crow groaned in dismay as his face-down which happened to be Mirror Force shattered along with his monster, "You don't have any mercy, do you?"

"Now, I summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress! **[ATK: 1700 DEF: 200] **Then I activate this card, Double Summon! As you know it allows me to normal summon an additional monster!" Alta smirked as she saw the dismay on Crow's face, "Now…I summon Garoth, Lightsworn Warrior! **[ATK: 1850 DEF: 1300] **I'm not done yet! I activate my equip spell – United We Stand! You see, for every monster I control, the monster that is equipped attack and defense points are raised by 800! I equip it to Lyla! **[ATK: 3300 DEF: 1800]**"

"WAIT!" Crow yelped, "Those 2 monsters are enough…"

"Indeed," Alta laughed, "Now…Garoth! Lyla! Attack him directly! Finish him!"

"NOOO!" Crow yelled as his life-points drained to zero, "Being beaten by a girl's split personality is bad enough already!"

"You must despise losing," Alta grinned, "Too bad, _Crow!"_

"Stuff you…" Crow cursed.

I smirked as I saw Crow's face, he looked annoyed and was muttered about stupid spell cards. She's really strong…

* * *

><p>~Alta's POV~<p>

I blinked. And blinked once again.

"Huh?" I gasped as I looked around.

Kalin was hiding behind a tree, Crow was lying on the ground complaining about split personalities, Jack was muttering angrily about losing and Yusei looked 'normal.'

"Um…" I said, "What are you guys doing? "

Kalin wobbled over to me and out a hand on my shoulder for support, "Alright Enforcers!" he bellowed proudly, "Another satisfying day for The Enforcers Gang! Tomorrow the same routine! Now go home and rest!"

"Alright! Cup-ramen, here I come!" Crow said as he shot off like a bullet, "See ya, guys! And I will beat you next time, Alta!"

"Mm…" Jack mumbled, "Better get a few winks…Later, guys, C'mon Yusei…"

"Later Kalin, Alta," Yusei said as he turned to follow Jack.

"Take care," I murmured as Kalin waved good-bye. I looked up to meet with the breeze, my heart pounder faster than usual this night. Just what does it mean?

…_Love…?_

* * *

><p><strong>[<strong>**A/N: This is the Part where Kalin was taken by the Sector Security]**

I stared into the night sky, my eyes were worried. Kalin had been acting strangely lately, he seemed kind of…power hungry…  
>I clasped my hands together, 'Oh Kalin,' I thought, 'Please be safe…'<p>

Suddenly I heard sirens, my instincts screamed out 'Kalin!'  
>I threw on my jacket in haste and ran out of my house, looking frantically left and right. The noise seem to coming from the – right!<p>

I ran, my heart pounding and my nerves were panicking. Sector Security came into my view as I ran more forward. I slowed to a walk, panting, "Excuse me!" I said as I reached to a officer wearing the Security Uniform, "Excuse me, Sir! What is this about?"

The officer looked his nose down at me, "Well you're a nice, polite girl for a Satellite," he drawled, "Well, since your polite and asked nicely, I'll tell you," he cleared his throat dramatically and began to explain, "Well it seemed like a leader of a gang wanted to wipe us out, and he nearly beaten an officer to death! He's gonna be punished severely, I'll tell you. That's all I know!"

"Thank you, Sir!" I heard myself saying as thoughts began to run across my mind, could it be…Kalin!

"No prob'" he answered, "Now run along!"

I nodded and went around the crowd of Sector Security! 'Gosh!' I thought as I made my way through to the center, 'There's so much officers! Who could have done-'

"Kalin?" I gasped as I saw him struggling as 2 officers held him and pushed him in the van.

"YUSEI!" he screamed loudly, ignoring me as I ran to Yusei and where this Security guy who seemed to be in charge placed a hand on Yusei's shoulder, "YOU SOLD ME OUT, DIDN'T YOU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD BETRAY ME!"

I gasped. 'What…?' I thought as I stared at Kalin then Yusei, 'Yusei wouldn't even do that!'

"Kalin, No!" Yusei gasped, "I didn't…I would never…!"

"YUSEI, YOU TRAITOR! I'LL KILL YOU!" Kalin made a lunge for the opened doors of the van but then it slammed shut before he could even get outside. The Securities nodded to each other and each of them took off, the van going first.

"NO!" I screamed, "KALIN!" I stared after the van and I ran after it only to be held back by one of the Security, "NO! KALIN!"

"Hey, girl!" the Security said as he struggled to hold me still, "Hold-"

"Let me go!" I screamed as I struggled to get out of his grip, "LET-ME-GO!" and with one twist I got out of his grip, but I fell to my knees and began to sob, "Kalin…"

The Security shook his head and swung himself onto his Duel Runner and sped off towards the van which was heading out of my sight.

"Kalin…" I sobbed as tears poured down my cheeks, "No…"

"Alta…" I felt Yusei pat my shoulder and helped me up as and embraced me for comfort as I cried into his vest, "Don't worry…"

* * *

><p>~Next morning~<p>

I stared longingly at the Security as he patrolled back and forth. I longed to ask to visit a person, just for one second. But I knew the answer. I sighed and slowly trudged back to my home.

"You alright, Alta?" I heard Crow asked as he sat next to me, "Your eyes are red."

I nodded glumly, "Crying," I answered.

"Oh… Hey look! Here comes Yusei and Jack!"

I nodded, without any interest.

"Hey, Crow, Alta," Jack said as he gave a worried look at me with my head bent down and staring at the ground for no reason.

"Morning," Yusei said as he came up.

"Morning," Crow answered.

"Hi…" was my only reply.

"…"

"…"

"…"

And the silence was broken when Crow jumped up and gave a despairing cry, "OH C'MON, YOU UNENTHUSIASTIC PEOPLE!" he wailed loudly, "WE CAN'T DWELL ON_ IT_ FOREVER! WITH GOOD BEHAVIOUR, KALIN WILL SURVIVE!"

"Your right, Crow!" Jack agreed as Yusei nodded. Only I didn't do anything in response.

"Is she dead?" Crow asked as he poked me, only to have my eyes snap open to stare at him giving him a heart attack.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Crow screamed as he leapt back, "You gave me a heart attack, Alta!"

"Oh…I see" I murmured in response.

* * *

><p>~A few days later~<p>

It was night time. Just like the time when Kalin got captured. I pushed the front door of my house open and I heard it close shut. I stepped down onto the oath when I heard a chuckle.

"Kalin's sister, Alta, right?" the man asked nastily, from his uniform, I could tell he was part of Sector Security.

"Yes," I nodded.

"Heh" the man smirked, "Thought so…"

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled.

"Your brother," the man spat as he reached into his pocket, "Nearly killed my brother!"

I bit my lip, "I-"

"No excuses!" the man screeched and pulled out his gun, "I want to have revenge! I want you to share his pain! Beating him wasn't enough!"

I gasped, "What? You beat him?" as I eyed his gun nervously.

"Yes," he laughed insanely and pointed the gun at me, "Now…feel my wrath!" And he pulled the trigger 3 times. I screamed – an ear-piercing scream, as 2 bullets found their target and hitting me on the side. I clutched my wound, as blood seeped out of my hand that clutched my side.

"Oops," the man giggled and held out his gun again, "Miss the heart! Oh wells! One more shot and it will end this!" He pulled the trigger again, and I scream in pain as it hit my side again, just above my hand.

"No…" I gasped out in pain, as I stagger backwards, "…What have I done to you..?" I fell to my knees and began to cough violently, I covered my mouth with my other hand, and then I looked at it, a feeling of despair rose inside me. Blood.

"Tell that to your brother!" he sneered and swung onto his Duel Runner and drove off, "Enjoy the pain!"

I closed my eyes in despair. The pain was too much. There was too much blood dripping from my wounds. Blood trickled from my mouth, I wiped them away.

_I'm going to die._

* * *

><p>~Yusei's POV~<p>

I stared at the night sky. Somehow, I have a bad feeling tonight…  
>I shrugged, nothing good has been happening. Kalin going to prison. And Alta crying about him.<p>

I sighed. Nothing good happens. Let's hope that something good will happen soon…

_***BANG BANG BANG***_

I whirled around as i heard the sounds of 3 gun shots. I gasped. That sound… No mistaking it! It was a gunshot, definitely!

_***AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!***_

Shortly, just after the gun-shots, someone screamed – a girl, most likely.  
>My eyes widened. That sound of that scream was too familiar… Alta?<br>Without any hesitation, I dashed off in the direction that the sounds came from, I prayed silently that Alta will be safe!

I panted heavily as I looked around in the dark, finding a familiar figure when I heard a choked sound and a small sob. And a Sector Security laughing on his Duel Runner as he took off.

I gasped and ran forward, only to be met with a terrible sight.

Alta…

She was sitting against the wall of her house, and blood – her blood – dripping from a wound which she clutched with her hand. The tips of her white hair were tipped in blood.

"Alta…" I whispered. Her head raised slowly, as if the pain was affecting her.

"Y…Yusei…" she choked out softly, then she gasped with pain and collapse onto the floor, I saw her fingers tightened on her wound. I ran to her without any hesitation. Her eyes were shut and she was breathing very softly.

"Alta!" I cried out, "Please don't die," I took her in my arms as I knelt before her and gripped her hand.

She weakly opened her eyes and smiled sadly, "…Y…Yusei…"

"Don't say anything if it will hurt you!" I whispered and hugged her tighter.

* * *

><p>~Alta's POV~<p>

Pain was everywhere. I could feel it in my bones. I could feel it in my wounds – the place where that man had shot me.

I opened my eyes to meet Yusei's ones. I smiled sadly, "…Y…Yusei…" I whispered.

"Don't say anything if it will hurt you!" he whispered, and hugged me tighter.

I'm going to die…but I have to say those words…I have to say it…! I always wanted to even since I first met him.

Just 4 words. I have to say it…!  
>I felt the darkness coming in, I felt the pain slowly fading away.<p>

_I am going to die…_

"…Y…-Yusei…Yusei…Do...y-you…" my voice trailed off as I felt my throat close up, and the darkness filling in, it's blackness reaching out for me.

_No…! No! I couldn't say it…__  
>Why…?<br>I only wanted to say 4 words to him before I died…  
>But I couldn't...<br>I'm so pathetic...  
>Just 4 words…-Do you love me?<br>I wished I could have lived longer, I wish that I could have told Yusei what I felt…  
>I wish…<em>

"Alta!" Yusei shouted, "Don't die, Alta!"

Yusei…Do you love me?  
>I wished…that I could have say those words to you…<p>

I smiled sadly as I felt my vision began turning black. Then I felt nothing.

_Yusei…Do you love me?_

* * *

><p>~Yusei's POV~<p>

My eyes widened as her hand fell limp in my grip. She's dead… Alta's dead…  
>Why…?<p>

"She didn't deserve to die!" I screamed into the air, "Why did you have to kill he!"  
>Tears welled into my eyes and I let them fall. They fell, one by one on Alta. Her eyes were opened and they reflected nothing. There was no life, no emotions in them. I saw tears at the corner of her eyes, falling down to the ground. Were they hers or mine? I didn't care either which, but I sobbed as I placed my arms around her corpse, uncaring for the blood that went on my clothes.<p>

"_Alta…"_

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: This is the character info for Alta when she's a Dark Signer]**

Since Alta is a Dark Signer, she wears a black tunic with sleeves up to the elbow that reaches up to the knees with 2 cuts at the side from the waist to knee. Wears black, leather boots, and a black cape with a hood. Her clothes has a dark purple trimming. Wears the Dark Signer Duel Disk on left hand. (Like Carly Carmine's duel disk as a Dark Signer)  
><strong>[AN: I suck at describing things. =.=]**

Looks: The same, except that her eyes are like – her 'whites' are black and the color is still red. And the eyes show nothing but pure hatred.

Age:18 years old

Personality: Alta had gotten more blood-thirsty, and power-hungry. She believes that she has to defeat Yusei or watch him get defeated – to destroy her past feelings for him (which she thought were stupid now). She also thinks what the Dark Signer are doing is right.

Deck: Full of Dark-Attributes monsters. Powerful (not so powerful as her Lightsworns, her original deck [Yusei has it now though] although she isn't aware of it but she doesn't care).

Extra Info: She was reborn as a Dark Signer because she expressed a great will to live. She was kind of forced to live again. She didn't do it willingly, but then when she was revived, she changed (a lot). She doesn't care about anything – not even Kalin (whose also a Dark Signer). She only cares about defeating other people.

* * *

><p>~Alta's POV~ (Dark Signer Arc.)<p>

I stood still in the shadows. The hood shadowing half of my face, concealing my eyes.

"Have fun, Kalin," I smirked, evil light filling my eyes, "Send Yusei to his Death!"

Kalin cackled with glee as he swung himself onto his Duel Runner, "I will. Oh look, he's coming right now!"

I watched as a red Duel runner came to sight.

_Yusei._

I smiled and sank back into the shadows, hidden from anyone's sight.

"Good to see you old friend," Kalin smirked, and his Duel Runner roared to life and leapt towards Yusei.

"Hm," Yusei's eyes narrowed as he saw Kalin's Duel Runner speeding towards him. For a moment, those 2 Duel Runners looks like they were going to collide head on, till they both skidded and soon enough, they were side to side.

"Interesting," I murmured sadistically from the shadows, "You're just heading towards your death, _Yusei._"

Kalin laughed evilly, "Thanks for stopping up!

"My pleasure," Yusei answered.

"I see that that you got your Duel Runner up and running again," Kalin sneered, "I was afraid that you would give me the opportunity to settle the score, after you sold me out!"

"You got it all wrong," Yusei said, his expression unchanging.

"Do I?" Kalin jeered.

In the shadows, I closed my eyes, interested in nothing except for Yusei's defeat which will happen sooner or later.

"It's time, old friend."

"Time for what?"

Kalin laughed again, "Time for me to send you straight to the Netherworld!"

My blood began racing, the duel was starting, I could _feel _it, I smiled, "Say your prayers, Yusei, you have no chance of beating us, Dark Signers."

"_Duel Mode. Engage."_

"Let's Duel!"

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: End of duel and still Alta's POV btw]**

I gasped. My eyes widening. Kalin…_lost?_

I was in the shadows again, having a clear view of what was happening before my eyes.

Yusei had won. Kalin lost.

I watched, so…this is the end for Kalin, eh? Useless. It was my turn next.  
>I could see Kalin was in Yusei's arms. How <em>pathetic. <em>

"Come on! Stay with me, I'm not giving up this time. This time I'm going to save you," Yusei said determinedly.

Kalin weakly turned his head, his eyes were back to normal, his whites weren't black anymore, and they reflected kindness not evil, "Y…Yusei…I expect me beating you and planning my revenge… I let my anger to devour me and I willingly gave myself to the Darkness… But in beating me, Yusei…you found your friend and although the shadows await…"

Yusei gasped, he was surprised.

Kalin went on, his voice no more than a whisper, his face and eyes smiled despite his agony, "…I need you to promise me something, Yusei…stop beating yourself up for what happened…I'm the one who really messed things up… But now finally, here at the very end, you did what you said out to do, you saved me…"

Yusei's eyes widened and he gasped, "Kalin…"  
>I stood still in the shadows nearby, my arms crossed against my chest, with my eyes closed in disgust.<p>

"You're not going to go and do something stupid – lose to the darkness…are you?" Kalin continued on, faintly.  
>Yusei shook his head in response.<p>

Kalin smiled, his face peaceful, "Don't back down, Yusei…no matter what happens. Wish the shadows back where they belong…And one more thing…"

Yusei's head raised slightly and met Kalin's eyes. I felt my fingers tightened and my eyes widening with rage, 'Don't say it, Kalin! Don't you dare!' I thought angrily.

"Save…my sister – Alta from the darkness as well…you will probably have more chance to save her because I doubt she willingly gave herself to the darkness…"

Yusei gasped, "Alta…? Alive! I…I thought she died…" his eyes showed sadness as Alta's death replayed back in his mind.

"She did die like me, Yusei…" Kalin carried on softly, "But she was reborn as a Dark Signer… Promise me...that you will save her, Yusei…"

"I will, Kalin! I promise you, I will!"

"Good…" Kalin smiled at his friend before turning into dust.

"Kalin!" Yusei cried out as his friend disappeared, then he closed his eyes sadly.

~Yusei's POV~

I stood alone, my shoulders shaking. The pain…the pain of losing my friend…hurts…too much…

"They came to you when you were afraid and hurt…they took advantage of your pain, they twisted you so that they can use you as their pawn. They won't get away with it… I won't let these Dark Signers win!" I clenched his fist, and a drop of tear splashed onto his fist, "They going to pay or this!" I yelled as tears sprang out of his eyes.

I wiped the tears away from my eyes, soon enough I heard wheels coming towards me.

"Yusei!" Crow and Jack cried out and halted their Duel Runners. Following them from behind was Trudge, Leo and Luna riding in a car.

"You alright, man? You look beat!" Crow exclaimed as he place a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"You fine, Yusei?" Jack asked.

"Kalin..." I muttered.

"Don't worry!" Crow said determinedly, "We're gonna beat them and soon we will get Kalin back!"

"Not only Kalin..." I muttered.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Alta…"

"What?" Crow exclaimed, "But…" his eyes lowered, reflecting sadness, "She died a few years back… she's gone…"

"That's right, Yusei," Jack added quietly, "She was too kind to have a lust for revenge… I still remember the day that you carried her dead body back to us…"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<br>(No one's POV and in the time after Kalin was taken by the Sector Security – after Alta's death)_

_"Yusei!" Jack and Crow cried as they saw a familiar figure walking slowly towards them._

"_Jack…Crow…" Yusei muttered as they ran towards him and halted when they saw what Yusei was carrying in his arms._

_Alta._

_Her white hair was covered in blood, her garments were also soaked in blood. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. Not even one breath. Dead.  
>Jack and Crow knew that as soon as they saw the blood.<em>

_Her pale hand was limp as it dangled in the air. Dried blood covered her palms. _

"_Oh…Alta…" Jack whispered as he touched her hand. It was cold. Freezing. The total opposite of her warm smiles that lit the whole place._

"_She was trying to say something to me," Yusei choked out, tears falling onto his cheeks once again, "She was trying to say it! She only said my name and then she said two words – only two! She died after that…"_

"_What were those 2 words?" Crow asked._

" '…_Y…-Yusei…Yusei…Do...y-you…' " Yusei repeated sadly, "That's what she said after I found her when she got shot."_

_Jack stared at the sky, which rain droplets were falling from, "The sky's crying as well… Oh man, what's the world going to? First Kalin, now Alta!"_

"_She didn't deserve to die!" Crow burst out, "Who shot that damn bullet!"_

"_Sector Security…" Yusei answered as he hugged the corpse to his chest, "Alta…why did you have to die…?"_

_Crow and Jack exchanged a glance to each other, they all cared about Alta. After Kalin was gone, Yusei cared for her even more. Maybe…?_

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Oh so you remember?" a voice that seem to come from all around them jeered, "How sweet. Just like the pathetic words Kalin said before he turned to dust!"<p>

"Who are you? Where are you?" Jack shouted as he spun around just to find the voice.

"Oh, Jack, you don't remember me?" the voice sneered, "How sad."

"Kalin's not pathetic!" I shouted angrily, "Show yourself!"

The owner of the voice stepped out from the shadows, laughing evilly. I knew, judging from the voice and the figure, that she was female.

We couldn't see her face, her hood fell a shadow onto her face.

"Hey…" Crow said quietly, "She knows something… Remember how she said 'Oh so you remember?' "

"True," Jack nodded, "And by the looks of her, she's a Dark Signer, no doubt. Her clothes and duel disk are enough to say that."

"How pathetic, Jack, Crow and Yusei," the female Dark Signer sneered, "Can't find out who I am yet?"

"That's cause we can't see your face!" Crow muttered.

"How do you know our names?" Jack demanded.

"Don't know who I am yet," she sighed, "Pathetic…as usual, just like dear Kalin." She then raised a pale hand to remove her hood.

We gasped.

"No way…"

"Jack! Yusei! Crow!" Leo yelled to us. Luna and Trudge were beside him.

Luna's eyes fell on the Dark Signer who was smirking and gasped, then faced us and yell, "Be careful guys! She's a Dark Signer!"

Leo gasped as he stared at the Dark Signer, "Whoa! Another one! Already!"

"Careful everyone," Trudge growled as he glared at the Dark Signer.

She smiled, her lips twisted into an evil smile, "Recognise me, already? How slow!"

Jack shook his head, "No…It can't be!" Sadness reflected in his eyes.

Her eyes gleamed, her whites were black and her eye colour was red, red as blood, "Forgotten me?"

"But…but, your dead!" Crow shouted as tears sprang to his eyes, "It can't be... You were too kind to be a Dark Signer!"

"Do they know this girl?" Leo asked.

"Seems like it," Luna answered, "And by the sounds of it, she was probably a close friend of theirs."

"They have to throw their feelings for her away from the past to defeat her," Trudge murmured, "But it's easier said than done."

"Say my name!" she smiled evilly, her eyes gleaming, "Say it!"

"…Alta…" it wasn't Crow or Jack who said it, it was me, Yusei.  
>I blinked as I stared at her, 'Was it just me…?' I thought, 'Or did her eyes just softened for a moment…?'<p>

Alta smirked, "Finally, Yusei… How long has it been since you last said my name after I _died_?" she closed her eyes, "I died in your arms, I didn't want to…and I wanted to say those words… But I didn't…I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing…"

'…_Y…-Yusei…Yusei…Do...y-you…'_

I froze as those last words replayed into my mind. What was she trying to say back then?

"Alta…" Crow said her slowly, "Why did you become a Dark Signer? You were far too kind to be one!"

Alta opened her eyes, "I expressed a great will to live again. That's all."

"There's more to that!" Jack yelled, "What were you trying to say to Yusei before you died!"

Alta frowned and place her palm to her forehead, "…Who cares!" she snarled angrily as she thrust her hand down and placed a deck into her Duel disk – a Dark Signer Duel Disk.

"Looks like she's ready to duel one of us," Jack muttered.

Alta closed her eyes for awhile then opened and look straight at me and took a few paces forward, "You," she began, her red eyes meeting mine, "Yusei," a slow smile began to form at her lips, "I can't believe it!" her shoulders shook as she began to laugh, "I can't believe it!"

"Believe what?" I asked.

Her eyes met mine again, "I can't believe that when I lived before, I_ loved_ you."

We froze. My eyes widened "W-what?"

She began to laugh again – not her warm, encouraging laughter that she had before, but a cold, emotionless laugh, "What foolish emotions I had long ago! Now Yusei, I came here to duel you! To throw away my past! To _destroy_ the feelings I had for you! To _defeat _you! To send you to the Netherworld! And, I won't fail, like dear Kalin, I will _succeed_."

"Yusei – don't duel her! You're too weak from Kalin's duel to duel her in another Shadow Game!" Jack cried out, "I'll duel her!"

"No," I shook my head and my eyes softened, "I promised Kalin that I will save her from the darkness. And…" I halted and my voice gotten softer – only for Jack and Crow to hear, "I did too…loved her."

Jack and Crow's eyes widened, "I knew it," Jack said softly, "But I wasn't sure."

"Me neither," Crow added and then they both smiled at me, "Go Yusei. Save her! I know you can!"  
>I nodded and smiled and turned to face Alta who was smirking at me.<p>

"I will duel you, Alta," I said.

"Good. Prepare to lose!" she laughed.

"Somehow…" Leo shivered, "That Alta lady scares me and not scare me at the same time…"

"Oh Leo," Luna sighed, "You're don't even make sense at all!"

"Let's duel!" Alta and I shouted at the same time and our duel disks activated.

* * *

><p>~Alta's POV~ (End of duel)<p>

"Ugh…" I fell to my knees as my Life-points drained to zero, "Oh…"

"Alta!" Yusei ran to me, as the holograms disappeared. He wasn't the only one, Crow and Jack came too. I could see that the boy, Leo wanted to come but Trudge and Luna held him back and stood in the distance.

"Yusei…?" I looked up into his face and weakly smiled, my eyes were back to normal.

"Yes," he answered and took me in his arms – just like that night when I died a few years ago and he gripped my hand, "I'm here. And so is Jack and Crow."

"…I see," I whispered softly, my red eyes were gentle once more, "I'm going to say those words, Yusei…those words I wasn't able to say _that_ night…"

I could feel myself weakening in Yusei's arms. I have to say it! Those 4 words… I have to!  
>I could feel myself fading away already.<br>I have to say it!  
>I struggled to lift my head to meet his sapphire eyes.<p>

With a trembling hand I reached out slowly, my hand shaking as I touched his cheek and smiled weakly, "Y…-Yusei…ugh…"

"Alta!" Yusei said as he held me tight, "Stay strong! Don't let the Darkness overwhelm you and defeat you!"

"I…know…" I whispered, those 4 words! I have to say it… just once…once is enough… "Yusei…Don't cry," I smiled despite the tears that were forming in my eyes and falling onto my cheeks, "Please don't cry…" my vision blurred as more tears fell.

"I'm not…" Yusei choked out, "Please…Alta! Don't…die again!"

"It's alright…" I whispered, "Look at me, Yusei…"

He raised his head to meet my eyes, I can also see that he was also holding tears back.

_Four words…I have to say it…Please... I need to say it!  
>Damn it… I'm weakening…<br>I have to say those words before I die again!_

"Yusei…D…Do…you…l-love me…?" more tears poured down my cheeks as I struggled to say those words.

_Yes…! I finally said it! Now…I won't have any regrets…  
>I'm happy…Please be happy too, all of you…<em>

Yusei's eyes widened and he embraced me, "Yes…Yes, Alta... I always did even since I met you…the first time my eyes fell onto you…"

I smiled – out of happiness or sadness, I don't know. Darkness was slowly coming into my vision, I know this feeling, I experienced it before, Death was coming again. I am going to die…again… But this time, I won't have any regrets, I finally said those words that I always wanted to say to him.

Something wet fell onto my cheeks. Tears. It wasn't mine. Wasn't Jack or Crow's who were standing nearby looking sad. It was Yusei's.

_I love you too, Yusei._

Darkness finally filled my vision. My hands – one which was being held by Yusei and the other on his cheek – they both fell limp.

_Thank you, Yusei…  
>I always loved you…<br>Be strong and fight the Darkness. Defeat it!  
>I know you can, I know you will!<br>Be strong…_

_Goodbye…eve__ryone…_

"Alta! NO! Alta…!"

Goodbye…

* * *

><p>~Yusei's POV~<p>

I could hear my heart pounding as Alta closed her eyes.

"Alta! NO! Alta…!" I yelled as I felt her hand go limp and her eyes closing slowly. She was going to fade away like Kalin. No…

More tears fell as I saw Alta turning into dust and fading away. But she was smiling gently as if she was saying 'Don't worry Yusei, I love you too, this isn't the ending, it's the beginning. Thank you for everything…Yusei…"

I stood up shakily and turned to face the sky, Kalin…then Alta…  
>It was just like last time, Kalin went to prison, swearing revenge on me and Alta dying, her blood dripping onto me, and struggling to say her last words but she couldn't.<br>But this time…they both were smiling…

Jack and Crow patted my shoulder and saying that we will definitely beat the Dark Signers.  
>Yes…we will!<p>

* * *

><p><em>~Do you love me?~<em>

* * *

><p>~Yusei's POV~<p>

Time has flown since the Dark Signer Arc.  
>I had went to Crash Town – and found Kalin! Only he wasn't himself…<br>But in the end, he was himself again, and renamed the town 'Satisfaction Town.'  
>He misses Alta like Jack, Crow and I do and we will keep the lookout for her.<br>The other Dark Signers – Carly and Misty etc. – they were fine – but the strange thing is that they don't remember being a Dark Signer but Kalin does…  
>Strange…<p>

"Yusei…" Jack and Crow came to my garage where I was adjusting with my Duel Runner.

"Hey," I replied.

"Don't worry!" Crow said confidently, "We will find Alta for sure! After all, Kalin showed up along with the others! Alta ought to be somewhere!"

I nodded and smiled, "Hope so…"

"Don't worry," Jack smiled encouragingly, "We will find her for sure!"

"Man…I do miss her cooking…my stomach's growling for her cooking…" Crow grumbled.

"…"

"Now you mention it, she's a kind and good listener too," Jack said, "Always listens to our troubles…"

"You mean your troubles," Crow grinned mischievously, "You were always running to her for your problems!"

"Hey!" Jack growled, "Who told you that?"

"It was kind of obvious."

"Remember her split personality?" I spoke up, "Always scared you, Crow and Kalin as well."

Crow froze for a second, "Yea always gotten beaten by _that_ in a duel…"

"I remember how Kalin was hiding behind me when we first saw her split personality," Jack chuckled.

"And she was a pro hacker as well," I laughed, "Better than me, found all the gangs hideouts in a second on the laptop, she was pressing all these buttons and then, they all came up!"

"It gave Kalin a heart attack," Crow smirked.

"Gave Yusei one too," Jack added slyly.

"Hahaha," I laughed sarcastically, "Very funny, Jack. It gave you one too."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight."

Soon the phone started ringing, I sighed as I picked it up, ignoring the curious glances from Crow and Jack.

"Hello?" I put on the speaker as I picked up the phone.

"YUSEI!" A voice roared on the other end, killing my ear-drums while Jack and Crow stared wide-eyed at the phone.

"Is that Leo?" Crow asked.

"Doesn't sound like it," Jack answered.

"IT'S ME, KALIN!" the person on the other end roared.

"Uh… Hi Kalin," I said, rubbing my ear-drums, "Anything wrong?"

"SHE'S BACK! IN HERE! SATISFACTION TOWN! GET YOUR DUEL RUNNERS RUNNING AND GET OVER HERE!"

"Wait! Who?"

"ALTA!"

Alta…? My heart seem to stop for a split second.

"OK! WE'RE COMING RIGHT NOW!" Crow bellowed into the phone (where did he appear from?)

"ALRIGHT! HURRY UP!" Kalin yelled and hung off the phone.

***Beep…Beep…Beep…***

Alta…? She's back!

"Alright, let's to Satisfaction Town right away! That name's a mouthful, it should be named 'Crow Town!' after me, of course!"

"Idiot. That sounds lame."

* * *

><p>~Alta's POV~<p>

"It's good to have you, back, Alta!" Kalin exclaimed happily, "I could do a twirl later – when no one's around!"

I tried to smile at his joke, only to result with my lips quivering slightly.

"Hey, Alta! C'mon, Smile!" Kalin urged, "No need to be shy!"

I shook my head. Silent and mute-like.

Kalin sighed, "Why don't you speak?"

I lowered my eyes sadly, there was a giant hole in my heart after I was revived when the Dark Signers Arc Ended.  
>It made me change, I still had my memories, and it always affected me. Kalin had healed – lucky him. Whereas I wandered around, and never recovered. I haven't spoke, haven't smiled. My eyes which were once bright and radiant had dulled and were emotionless. <em>Cold. Loneliness. Pain. Fear. Agony.<br>_I stood up from my chair and shook my head. I walked towards the door.

"Hey! Alta! Where are you going!" Kalin asked.

I pointed outside the window. And left.

I sighed as I walked through the dusty streets, Satisfaction Town, Eh…? Reminds me of The Enforcers…  
>I shook my head again, that gang was long gone. Gone like the wind which comes in and goes. Gone like what happened to my happiness. I'm only alone now. No love. No happiness. Just Pain and Sorrow.<p>

_What had become of me…?_

* * *

><p>I trudged back to the small house which Kalin and I lived in. It was only today when I arrived at this town looking lost. Kalin recognized me instantly, and he was already back to his 'good, old self.' How fortunate for him…<p>

I placed my hand on the door-knob and pushed the door opened. I raised my head to see the room with my dull eyes.

"Alta? Is that you?" a familiar voice asked.  
>I froze. No…! It can't be… Why are <em>they<em> here!  
>My eyes saw Jack, Crow, Yusei and Kalin sitting on the floor, with their eyes wide as their stared at me.<p>

I cocked my head to the side. Confusion showed in my eyes.

"Alta…"

I tried to smile at them, but failed, and I turned to leave the room, to leave the house, to leave this place.  
>I'm only running away. I took a step outside and without any hesitation, I made a dash for it, leaving them behind.<p>

"ALTA!"

Tears blurred my vision as I ran. Ran away from them. I angrily dashed them away with my fist. I didn't stop for breath, I ran pass the people that were staring confusedly at me as I weaved pass them.  
>I'm such a coward…running away for what happened to me, running away everyone – everything!<br>There were no one nearby me now, I had ran to a un-familiar looking place. I shook my head. Running around a place where I don't know? How stupid am I!

"Stop," a too-familiar voice said as he grabbed my arm which caused me to halt and turn slowly to stare at him. Yusei.

'_Why are you stopping me?'_ I thought sadly as I saw my reflection in his eyes, '_Why are you even after me? What am I to you?' _

"Why did you run away?" Yusei demanded and his grip on my arm tightened. I winced softly and struggled, that didn't do anything except for his grip to go tighter.

"Why don't you talk?" he asked, his voice gentler. I shook my head and bowed my head so the shadows covered my face. Tears formed into my eyes.

"I see…" he murmured.

_It fell. _The tear ran down my cheek and fell. More tears followed.

"Hey…" he raised my head up and brushed away the tears with his thumb, "Why are you crying? Don't cry…"

I shook my head again. I'm such an idiot…

* * *

><p>~Yusei's POV~<p>

I stared at Alta. Her face showed no emotions but sadness and loneliness. Then it struck me.

I took a step forward so a was a few centimeters away from her, and slowly, I lifted my arms and embraced her.

Alta's eyes widened, "…Y-Yusei… Why…?"

I smiled, "Don't you remember?"

"…Why even bother, coming here to see me. I'm nothing."

"No."

"I am," her soft reply and pushed me away, her eyes showed sadness, "I'm nothing."

"Alta…" I placed my hand on her cheek, and slowly, my lips met her.

I could feel her eyes widening as I let go, and slowly her lips quivered and she smiled, a _true, happy _smile filled with _love_, "I love you, Yusei," she whispered and hugged me.

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: I hoped you enjoyed it! This is my first story at Fanfiction! Review if you like – you can even point out mistakes that I missed, if you do so, I guess I have to be more cautious in the future… Anyway, you can read this story at Quizilla on my account (Ace1queen) which it also includes pictures. Once again, I hope you enjoyed it and a BIG Thanks for you for reading this one-shot and those who will review! Thank you! ^^] **


End file.
